final Battle
by SashaJade
Summary: The final battle, Draco falls to the ground under Bellatrix's wand, what will Harry do? will Draco be ok? HD oneshot.


A/N um…another oneshot, I changed my Penname, formerly zuko'sfirebendingirl, oh my story Letters in in desperate need of a beta, if your interested just send me a message.

Disclaimer: if Harry is straight I don't own it

"You stupid git! You vain idiot, why did you do this" Harry yelled at the body of the fallen boy at his side, the pale blond hair falling into his face gently and pale gray eyes closed to the world. Harry Potter standing on the grounds of the final battle, and let out a heart wrenching sob.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Spells flashed and dementors hovered in the air making it cold and desolate as Death Eaters and Order members alike fell to the ground, bleeding, wounded, dead. The cries of anguish and pain engulfed the senses as flashes of light continued to illuminate the field. Harry Potter stood in the midst of it all, watching black cloaked figure of his nightmares, waiting for an opportunity to send the one spell that would end it all.

A noise from behind him made him turn abruptly and to his horror he saw the masked faces of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. They started toward him, their wands upraised. Harry stared intently at the slightly shorter figure, Draco, as he nodded almost imperceptibly. Harry nodded back and turned his attention to the older man who was upon him now, eyes flashing with unrestrained malice and hatred.

"AVADA KADAVRA" but just as the words left his mouth the figure to his left pushed him, throwing off his balance and pointing his wand at him. The man looked at him in surprise then horror and disgust as his son walked to Harry Potter's side and stood next to him, pointing his wand at the man once again.

"Blood Traitor" Lucius spat menacingly before turning tail and running back into the battle, out of sight. The boys smiled at one another before they turned back to the battle, making their way to the heart of the fighting where they knew the Dark Lord was. Sure enough there he was, in all his menacing glory, eyes glowing red and bloodshot in frenzied excitement, robes billowing about him and face flushed red with adrenaline as he cast curse upon curse into battling masses.

He turned to the boys as he saw them approach, his mouth shifting into a humorless smile. "Harry, I was wondering when I would see you, we have come to the final crossroads haven't we?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes I suppose we have Tom" Harry replied watching Voldemort cringe at the sound of his given name, but then smiled again before saying "And young master Malfoy as well, I would be correct in guessing your father is not happy about this change of heart" looking as though he were discussing the weather over a late brunch rather then the fate of the wizarding world during what was to become the most famous battle in the history of wizarding kind.

"No I don't suppose he is" Draco replied lazily, pointing his wand at a few of the oncoming Death Eaters causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Lets get this over with Tom, I'd like to have my victory party if you don't mind" Harry said sounding confidant.

"If you insist Harry" Voldemort raised his wand to Harry and muttered the killing curse just as Harry did the same, causing their wands to connect in a brilliant blaze of light just as they did. They were lifted into the air by the strength of the connection. But without his other six Horcrux's he was being kept alive by the bond he shared with the boy who lived making him weak, although he had yet to realize this fact, Harry's own life force was keeping his afloat.

Harry closed his eyes to the battle as the throbbing of the connection became to strong and he pulled his wand away speaking the incantation what would end the life of the Dark Lord "DISSIPO". the man once known as the terror of the wizarding world crumpled to the ground, dead.

Harry fell to the ground and whipped around to see Draco standing over a fallen Ron, between him and Bellatrix Lestrange. He watched in dismay as Draco threw curses at the woman and deflected her own until he was hit by a flash of light that could only have been and unforgivable curse.

Harry stood rooted to the ground as he watched his love fall to the ground. Bellatrix stood over the two fallen bodies, before she was hit from behind, ropes binding her arms and legs as the remaining Order members rushed around containing the Death Eaters. Harry's feet moved and he ran to his loves side looking at the still warm body desperately hoping he was alright.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Two days later in the infirmary of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy awoke to find his bed surrounded with people, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine standing close to his bed watching him. Harry's hand grasped tightly in his own. "I was so worried" Harry rasped sounding as if his voice hadn't been used in days. "I couldn't let the Weasel die, who would I fight with" Draco smiled pulling Harry down and into a light kiss. "Draco, promise me something" Harry said seriously.

"Anything" Draco replied. "Never do that to my again" Harry yelled. "I wont have to" Draco said slowly pulling Harry down into another kiss ignoring Ron's gagging and Hermoine's giggling.


End file.
